Sampai Akhir
by EXO Love
Summary: Mereka berenam terjebak di sebuah Roller Coaster. Suho dan Yixing, sepasang kekasih. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Baekhyun seorang idola dan Chanyeol penggemarnya. "… Kalau begitu kita naik wahana itu"/ "Ya kau harus naik roller coaster"/ "Ada satu roller coaster yang belum lama dibangun". KAISOO/SULAY/CHANBEK


**Sampai Akhir**

**EXO Love**

**Teen**

**SuLay, KaiSoo, ChanBaek dan lainnya**

**tokoh bukan punya yang ngetik**

**Mereka berenam terjebak di sebuah Roller Coaster. Suho dan Yixing, sepasang kekasih. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Baekhyun seorang idola dan Chanyeol penggemarnya. "… Kalau begitu kita naik wahana itu"/ "Ya kau harus naik roller coaster"/ "Ada satu roller coaster yang belum lama dibangun".**

* * *

><p>Suho berjalan dengan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yixing, sedang mulutnya harus menahan senyum bahkan tawa saat melihat pemuda berkebangsaan china itu memakan permen kapas dengan lahapnya. Seolah permen kapas itu memang makanan paling langka dibumi ini.<p>

"Yixing, kau mau bermain wahana apa?" tanya Suho namun tak segera ditanggapi oleh sang kekasih.

Suho meliriknya sebentar, walau dalam hati dia mengumpat 'dasar permen kapas sialan' namun senyum itu tak pernah pudar. Sebagaimanapun juga kebahagiaan Yixing adalah yang utama. Meski Yixing mencampakannya sekalipun asal pemuda berlesung pipit ini bahagia maka Suho ikhlas lahir batin.

"Itu hanya perumpamaan"

"Iya?" tiba-tiba Yixing menoleh. Suho juga ikut menoleh. Tampak senyum lembut Suho muncul disana. Suho menggelang tertawa kecil, didekatkannya tangan kanan yang menganggur untuk mengambil beberapa potongan tipis permen kapas dari beberapa sudut sekitar mulut Yixing.

Yixing membalas itu dengan senyum lebar tanda malu. Dia ini sudah dewasa kenapa makan permen kapas saja bisa tidak rapi.

"Lain kali jika kita sedang ada acara makan malam, jangan lakukan itu" ujarnya meluruskan pandangannya agar mereka tak menabrak pengunjung lain di taman bermain ini.

Yixing mengangguk setuju dan bersumpah dalam hati tidak akan mempermalukan Suho saat jamuan makan besar bersama keluarganya nanti. Tentu saja, Suho itu anak seorang mentri, melakukan setitik kesalahan di depan keluarganya maka menghancurkan masa depan Yixing. Tapi, bukan berarti Yixing mencintai Suho karena dia anak mentri ya…

"Aku tahu aku tampan jadi berhenti tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu" gumam Suho penuh percaya diri.

Yixing tertawa lebar, sambil memegang dagu Suho lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya gemas.

"Terserah kau saja Tuan Kim"

"Terserah aku? Kalau begitu ayo kita naik itu" Suho menunjuk sebuah wahana ekstrim.

* * *

><p>Blam!<p>

"Yeah! Kena!" Sehun bersorak gembira ketika bola yang ia lempar tepat mengenai sasaran berupa kaleng-kaleng yang ditumpuk menggunung, merobohkan gunung itu hingga kaleng-kalengnya berserakan. Ia tersenyum miring sambil melirk Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Memandang mereka antara dengan tatapan jahil dan remeh.

Luhan mendengus sebal sedang Kyungsoo hanya diam polos seperti biasa, memandang bola yang dia genggam dengan lemah.

"Yang kalah harus naik roller coaster" kata Sehun, memberi konsekuensi yang mengerikan bagi kedua temannya.

Luhan memandang Sehun tajam dan merutuki bocah itu habis-habisan. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan dan Kyungsoo lebih tua ketimbang Sehun, meski wajah mereka tak meyakinkan, tapi tetap saja Sehun harus menghormati mereka berdua.

"Awas kau" Luhan mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang, dan dengan sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya bola kasti itu.

Blam!

"Hahahaha…. Kau hanya berhasil mengenai satu!" Sehun terbahak bukan main. Membuat muka Luhan merah padam sampai telinga. Sedang Kyungsoo cuma menatap mereka dengan mata burung hantu.

"Sekarang giliranmu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan sesaat dan kembali pada bola. "Tapi, jika aku tidak mengenainya, bagaimana?"

"Ya kau harus naik roller coaster"

"Tapi aku takut"

"Itu kosekuensinya"

Kyungsoo memandang Luhan dan Sehun dengan memohon, berharap dua setan ini akan luluh. Naas, mereka menggeleng kompak. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Seharunya dia tahu dia harus menolak ajakan Sehun dan Luhan yang tadi pagi menjeputnya dari rumah. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah tahu itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak.

Seperti halnya Spongebob tokoh kartun baik hati itu, Kyungsoo selalu mudah diinjak. Kyungsoo selalu menurut jika disuruh ini itu. Selalu mau diajak kemana pun. Selalu iya jika dimintai sesuatu. Tanpa ada usaha untuk menolak. Itulah sebabnya Ryeowook sang kakak bersi kuku menjodohkan Kyungsoo, daripada membiarkan sang adik menentukan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Baik sekarang lemparkan!" tunjuk Sehun pada sasaran.

Kyungsoo memandang sasarannya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali, sebelum menarik tangan kanannya yang menggenggam bola kebelakang mengambil posisi bersiap untuk melemper. Mata bulatnya memicing seolah mengunci sasaran dan…

Sshut!

"Buahahaha!" Mata dan bibir Kyungsoo membulat sempurna ketika lemparan bola Kyungsoo hanya menyerempet satu kaleng saja –**itu pun dibagian paling pucuk dan hanya MENYEREMPET**. Sedang hal ini berefek pada Sehun dan Luhan yang tertawa tanpa kendali. Bak Squilliam yang melihat Squidward ditolak oleh Squilvia.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda dengan sedikit berhati-hati melangkah melewati kerumunan. Setelannya yang serba tertutup benar-benar dia perhatikan. Takut-takut kaca mata, topi, atau maskernya jatuh dan dia akan ketahuan.<p>

Pemuda itu mendatangi sebuah kafe yang masih berada di kawasan taman bermain. Kafe yang cukup ramai karena menjual es krim yang enak sesuai dengan cuaca musim panas. Dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk mengambil tempat yang cukup sepi ketika ia masuk.

Tempat yang cukup strategis ia dapatkan. Tepat diujung ruangan, dan dekat dengan jendela, sehingga ia masih bisa melihat keluar. Tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di sekitar Baekhyun, karena mereka mungkin lebih memilih ditempat yang cukup cahaya atau membawa es krim mereka jalan-jalan.

Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega karena rasa gerah yang ditimbulkan jaketnya sedikit demi sedikit hilang digantikan hawa sejuk dari AC. Mengambil daftar menu ketika melihat seorang berseragam kafe datang mendekat.

"Sudah siap memasan?" suara serak dari pelayan itu menusuk pendengaran Baekhyun.

Sedikit melirik ke pelayan untuk melihat seperti apa rupa pemilik suara berat itu. Seorang pemuda yang hampir seumuran dengan Baekhyun, namun memiliki badan yang lebih gagah dan kokoh itu tersenyum. Menampilkan lesung pipit tipis yang membuat orang akan terkaget dengan suaranya.

Baekhyun tersenyum meski ia tahu akan tertutup oleh masker. Melepaskan kaca mata yang sedikit mengurangi pengelihatannya agar dapat sedikit lebih sopan ketika bertatap muka dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku mau Berry IceCream" ucap Baekhyun yang sedikit mengubah ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Kenapa? Chan… yeol?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membaca tanda pengenal pemuda itu, ketika Chanyeol tidak merespon.

"Eh? Em.. maafkan saya. Tadi saya pikir anda sangat mirip dengan Byun Baekhyun sang artis itu. Sekali lagi maaf" ujar Chanyeol sopan sambil membungkukan badan.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dibalik maskernya dan mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengatakan pesanan Baekhyun akan segera datang, sebelum ia pergi melayani pelanggan yang lain.

Baekhyun sedikit terkikik saat Chanyeol benar-benar sudah pergi. Dia memang Byun Baekhyun. Seorang artis muda yang tengah naik daun. Berpenampilan serba tertutup hingga membuatnya kegerahan ia rela lakukan agar tidak terlalu mengundang perhatian.

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah luar jendela. Mengamati wahana-wahana yang disediakan oleh pihak taman bermain. Dari yang unik sampai yang ekstrim. Ingin rasanya mencoba seluruh wahan akan tetapi jika penyemarannya terbongkar, sia-sia sudah usahanya kabur dari menejer.

"Ini dia satu poris Berry IceCream" Chanyeol datang sambil membawa satu porsi es krim yang ia letakan diatas nampan. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Terima Kasih" ucapnya dengan suara yang sedikit disamarkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Iya"

"Wahana paling ekstrim yang mana ya?"

"Ada satu roller coaster yang belum lama dibangun"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti dan Chanyeol segera pamit pergi. Namun tak sepenuhnya pergi, karena matanya masih memandang Baekhyun dengan sesama sampai Baekhyun membuka maskernya kecil untuk menyantap es krim.

Dan sebagai seorang penggemar, Chanyeol selalu tahu ciri fisik sang idola.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa naik ini ge~" Yixing sudah sedari tadi merengek untuk tidak menaiki wahana ini. Tapi entah kerasukan apa, Suho malah menjadi jahil.<p>

"Tadi kau bilang terserah" kekeh Suho sambil terus menjaili Yixing.

"Tapi kan-" "Sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian ayo naik" Suho mendorong pundak Yixing dan menyuruhnya untuk disampingnya dibarisan paling depan.

"Sehun, Luhan _hyung_, aku mohon~" Yixing menoleh kebelakang saat ia mendengar rengekan sengsara yang tak jauh beda dengannya. Seorang pemuda imut tepat duduk dibelakangnya sambil memohon belas kasih pada dua orang berkulit putih yang tak jauh dari sana. Yixing menggeleng kasihan.

Tak lama kemudia ada seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit tan datang dan langsung duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang anteng berkomat-kamit agar dia selamat. Pemuda itu memandang Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau takut atau sakit jangan naik wahana ini" sarannya mengenai sasaran.

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada orang itu.

"Aku memang tidak ingin naik wahana ini" balas Kyungsoo lirih.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau disini?" mendengar kalimat itu Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan menunjuk Sehun dan Luhan yang tengah melambaikan tangannya jahil. Pemuda itu ikut arah telunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Tenang saja kau pasti akan baik-baik. Perkenalkan aku Jongin"

Dua orang pemuda yang menggunakan pakaian serba tertutup datang dan langsung duduk dibelakang Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka tak banyak bicara dan menunduk menutupi wajah mereka dibalik topi.

"Baiklah kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian" penjaga wahana pun mengecek satu persatu sabuk pengaman Yixing, Suho, Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan dua pemuda lainnya hingga benar-benar terikat kencang.

"Maaf tapi tolong topi anda dilepaskan agar tidak menghilang tertiup angin nanti" kedua pemuda itu bergerak gelisah. Namun salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh meungil mengalah. Secara perlahan dilepaskannya topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Kyyyaaa…. lihat! Itu Byun Baekhyun" belum lima detik lamanya dia membuka penyamaran dan pekikan para penggemar pun muncul. Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya agar tidak dapat ditangkap dengan kamera.

"Maaf tapi anda juga harus melepaskan topi anda" penjaga itu menengadahkan tangannya meminta topi pemuda disamping Baekhyun. Pemuda itu sedikit menghela nafas dan dengan segera membuka topinya.

"Chanyeol?!" seru Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol-lah pemuda yang ada disampingnya.

"Jangan anggap aku _sasaeng _aku hanya penggemar yang beruntung" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukan lambang damai dengan kedua jarinya.

"Baiklah! Semua sedia!" seru penjaga wahana memberi aba-aba.

"Meluncur dalam 3, 2, 1" sesuai aba-aba yang dikeluarkan dari pengeras suara perlahan roller coaster yang mereka naiki melaju. Secara reflek tangan Yixing langsung menggenggam tangan Suho kencang. Suho tersenyum dan membalas ngenggaman tangan Yixing. Sama seperti Yixing yang penakut, Kyungsoo secara reflek menutup matanya takut dan Jongin meliriknya dengan iba.

Semakin lama kecepatan roller coaster itu bertambah. Belokan, tanjakan, dan turunan yang standar sudah mereka rasakan. Saat yang paling menegangkan pun datang. Yaitu puncak wahana dengan ketinggian sekitar 200 meter. Roller coaster mereka melambat karena tanjakan yang cukup tinggi.

Genggaman tangan Yixing bertambah kuat. Demi muka pengerat Minseok! Yixing bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri saking takutnya. Mungkin setelah permainan ini usai Yixing akan membalas Suho. Menyiksanya dengan memberi obat perangsang dan meninggalkannya dengan terikat mungkin? Oh ya itu hebat.

Berbalik dengan Yixing, Suho justru tampak tenang. Ia melirik Yixing dan terkikik kemudian saat melihat muka sang kekasih tampak tegang. Sungguh, seandainya dia boleh membawa kamera tak akan ia sia-siakan kesempat mengabadikan muka lawak Yixing. Dan jika niat bejat itu benar terlaksana, sudah dilempar oleh Yixing dia.

Kyungsoo terus saja menutup matanya sedari tadi. Saat dirasa roller coaster ini melambat, yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo adalah permainan ini mungkin sudah selesai. Tapi saat dia membuka mata, yang dilihatnya justru pemandang indah dari ketinggian. Indah? Iya indah, saking indahnya sampai membuat Kyungsoo pucat seketika.

Jongin benar-benar kasihan dengan Kyungsoo. Muka pucatnya benar-benar menyedihkan. Jongin menggeleng pelan saat mengingat muka kedua teman Kyungsoo yang tertawa sambil melambai jahil ketika Kyungsoo memohon belas kasih keduanya. Melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini membuat Jongin bersumpah tidak akan menjahili temannya lagi.

Baekhyun diam saja. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Takut? Itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Jaga image? Itu yang harus ia lakukan. Sebagai seorang idola, Baekhyun harus terus menajaga imagenya. Terlebih lagi didepan penggemarnya. Masa iya ia harus menutup mata sambil komat-kamit sendiri seperti seorang gadis di depan penggemarnya sendiri? Seandainya iya, maka Baekhyun sudah melakukannya sejak tadi.

Sedang Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun kagum. Baekhyun itu imut. Baekhyun itu lucu. Baekhyun itu punya suara indah. Dan bahkan ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan wahana ini. Demikianlah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sangat pandai berakting.

Roller coaster mereka semakin lama semakin menanjak. Hampir sampai pucuk jalur. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat rasa takut beberapa dari mereka bertambah. Tapi wahana itu tak peduli. Dan saat benar-benar sampai puncak Yixing menutup matanya, Kyungsoo reflek meremas lengan Jongin, dan Baekhyun… tetap jaga image.

Saat roller coaster itu akan menambah kecepatannya kembali, sebuah suara dari bawah wahana itu mengagetkan mereka. Dan seketika roller coaster itu berhenti. Para penumpang wahana ini tentu saja terkejut. Mereka berenam serempak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri juga menengok kebawah mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Di bawah sana banyak orang melihat kearah roller coaster. Beberapa orang dengan seragam taman bermain berlarian panik. Sebagian orang tampak memotret keadaan mereka, dan sebagian lagi sepertinya memanggil pihak-pihak yang mampu mengatasi masalah seperti ini.

Kyungsoo menengok kebawah dengan rasa takut. Dia takut ketinggian dan sekarang dia terjebak di ketinggian.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dan tanpa sadar menggenggam lengan Jongin semakin keras.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres" gumam Chanyeol ketika melihat semakin ramai dan panik orang-orang dibawah sana.

"Apakah mungkin wahana ini rusak atau macet?" ujar Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar menambah kepanikan penumpang lain.

"Kita tunggu saja" Suho mencoba menenangkan semuanya terlebih saat dia melihat wajah khawatir Yixing.

Sesuai kata Suho mereka menunggu cukup lama diatas sana. Sekitar 10 menit. Sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari roller coaster yang mereka tunggangi. Kyungsoo sudah terlihat sangat lemas karena cuaca yang panas. Jongin yang melihat itu pun dengan nekat melepaskan pengaman yang menutupi dirinya.

"Hey apa kau gila? Pasang itu balik!" seru Chanyeol. Suho dan Yixing yang mendengar itu berusaha menengok kebalakang dan mereka melihat Jongin yang sedang melepaskan jaketnya. Jongin tidak memerdulikan seruan Chanyeol dan tatapan heran dari Yixing, Suho dan Baekhyun. Dia meletakan jaketnya keatas kepala Kyungsoo dan berusaha menutupi kepala dan leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang awalanya menunduk lemah mendongak. Ditatapnya Jongin heran meski ia cukup berterima kasih atas bantuan Jongin. Jongin kembali duduk diposisinya dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Kau tampak mengerikan jika pucat seperti tadi"

"Terima kasih" lirih Kyungsoo nyaris tak bersuara. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Yixing tersenyum melihat keduanya, lalu ia melirik Suho yang juga tengah meliriknya. "Maaf Yixing-ah aku tidak bawa jaket" dan Yixing memutar bola mata.

"Baekhyun-_ssi _apa kau juga kepanasan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol datar lalu memalingkan wajah. Sedang Chanyeol? Dia masih menatap Baekhyun kagum. Dia pikir Baekhyun orang yang tangguh –karena akting Baekhyun yang hebat.

Baekhyun menengok kebawah. Sekarang tidak hanya kerumunan pengunjung dan pegawai melainkan juga beberapa polisi, mobil pemadam kebakaran, dan juga ambulance. Beberapa anggota pemadam kebakaran, dan polisi tampak sedang berdiskusi dengan pemilik taman bermain.

Krriiiiiiek….

Baekhyun dan lainnya terkaget saat mendengar suara decitan keras dari roda roller coaster. Bahkan diikuti dengan guncangan yang lumayan keras. Mereka cukup panik takut-takut wahana ini ambruk dan mereka sendiri akan terhempas dari ketinggian.

"Kalian yang diatas sana harap tenang. Pihak pemadam kebakaran sedang berusaha menyelamatkan kalian" teriak kepala polisi dibantu dengan pengeras suara.

Baekhyun dan lainnya saling berpandangan. Sepertinya usaha sang kepala polisi untuk menenangkan mereka sama sekali tidak berhasil. Justru mereka semakin panik karena sadar bahwa mereka benar-benar terjebak di ketinggian, dan di cuaca yang panas.

"Celakalah kita"

* * *

><p>Bersambung…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Takkah tulisanku masih berantakan?<strong>


End file.
